Siren Lover xoxo
by volturi-princess09
Summary: It has been 5 years since the Cullens have left Bella. Little do they know that Bella will come back into their lives, but she wont be the same girl they first met. She is more powerful, sexy, have a pack of shapeshifters for a family. And what's this it would appear Bella has met some of the Cullens friends/family. In this story Bella won't have a mate.


**SIREN LOVER XOXO**

**CHAP 1: PACK YOUR BAGS!**

**ALICE POV**

It has been exactly 5 years since we left Bella back in we left we havn't been the is hardly the warm caring mother she spends more time working at the hospitaland when he's not at the hospital he holes himself up in his the one that seemed to care the least for Bella,seems to care after hardly looks at a mirror or works on the family cars.I hardly shop only when it's puts on a brave front for us reminding us that it was for the we should try to go back to how it used to be.I don't know how he expects for us to do that.I mean Bella made an impact on our touched all of us,we all love her.

Jasper is full of guilt, add in the sorrow we are all feeling and he feels that he is the reason that we all had to he should have hunted before the have all told him not to blame himself that it wasn't his fault. But he still blames of all of us, I would have to say that the one who changed the most is doesn't tell jokes,plays games, hell the only thing he does is sit on the only gets up to hunt.

That's how it has been for us, but we are getting are all starting to pick up some of the life we had before meeting Bella.I guess you could say we are doing progress.I just hope Bella is living a good I will admit that I have had somewhat of a girl crush on Bella.I mean she was beautiful and god Edward isn't home to hear my he would question me.

I admit I always sneaked a peek or two at Bella when we would try on clothes at the has a better body than hey that is just me, again I'm thankfull that Edward isn't would think I was batting for the other I kinda I only feel that way toward Bella.I often wondered what it would be like to kiss only knows Edward would only go as far as a chaste kiss.I knew she would always become frustrated that he wouldn't go further,than simple she found someone to take all that frustration away.

Right now I'mwith Carlisle,Esme,and Jasper hunting.I seperated from the others,going after a deer.I quickly took it down and snapped its its sweet blood glide down my I drained the body, i was hit with a vision.

_"VISION"_

_The phone is answers he is speaking with Aro._

_"Aro what can I do for you,old friend?"Carlisle asks._

_"Well Carlisle old friend,I heard you and your coven are in brothers and I happen to be in the area close were on our way to see Eleazer and his we decided on visiting with you and have Eleazer meet us as well."Aro responded._

_"That is alright with us has been a while since we have seen each other."Calisle supplied."We have plenty of room for all you to stay here."_

_"Are you wives are with with Jane,Alec,Demetri,Felix,Heidi,and Chelsea."Aro informed him._

_"That will be home here is the largest we have with 5 I have said lots of room."Carlisle reassured._

_"Splendid then I shall call Eleazar and tell him to meet us there.."Aro replied then hung up._

_Carlisle turned to us and said."Well it would appear we are having both the Denali's and Volturi coming to stay might be for the we should get the guest rooms cleaned up and ready for when they arive."_

_"END OF VISION"_

Just as the vision ended,Jasper and the others walked into the clreaing I was reached me before the me up in his arms.

"Ali what did you see?"Jazz asked.

"We need to head hom Carlisle you have to answer the phone."I informed them as I began to run home.

It didn't take us long to get as we walked through the phone rang Carlisle answered all went just like I saw in my vision.

We all went and prepared every room in each floor.I knew that things were going to change,but im so sure the Volturi and Denali's being here,has to mean something will that or I have become paranoid.

**EMMETT POV**

It has been a rough 5 that time I feel so empty,and it's all that ass of a made us leave had changed once she became a part of our Esme and Carlisle had lost a daughter.I admit I did love Bella,but I kinda had a thing for wasn't like any girl I had ever was fun,smart,funny,and incredibly more so than Rose,I mean she had this certain edge.I would sometimes feel jealous of Edward being able to kiss her.

But he would always leave her unsatisfied.I wanted at times to grab Bella and show him exactly how to satisfy her.I know he wont be able to hear my as I learned how to block my he never heard any of the fantasies I have had on only one who knows my feelings for Bellsy is I thought she was going to be pissed but she was okay with to my amazement she said she didn't mind I saw Bella that as how she had some sort of girl crush on her.

I'm cool with be honest it's fucking hot.I still fatasize of 's all I have been doing since we left,well that and looking back on the memories I have of she would laugh at my antics,help me pull with me when noone else would.I often thought she would get tired of hanging out with she proved me wrong one I was the one babysitting her while the others went hunting.

**"FLASHBACK"**

**Bella and I had just rigged Alice's closet to cover her in paint when she opened were leaving her room making sure it looked that way she wouldn't suspect something was blaming us seeing as we were the only ones home.**

**As we sat on the couch about to play 'Halo'.I realized how lucky I was to have Bella here with do the things the others don't really feel like doing with 's when it hit me she always does what I feel like we don't do what she she even wants to do 's when I put my controler down,and turn towards Bella.**

**Bella looks towards me and does the same."What's up Em,don't you wanna play,or do you want to go pull another prank on one of the others?"She asked.**

**"Well Bells we always do something I want,or one of the others want.I was just thinking why not do something you want."I explained to her.**

**I looked at her closely,waiting for a response when a smile broke out on her out of nowhere she jumps on me.I try not to think of how good she feels,pressed up against me. She pulls back looking me straight in the face.**

**"Em I don't care what we do,as long as I do it with you.I don't really care I just love being able to hang out with my Emmy-Bear, and I love you just how you are."Bella responded.**

**"END OF FLASHBACK"**

Since then I have always been hapy when she came was like noone else I have ever we left I wanted to smash Eddie's skull into the was the cause of seperating me from her.I felt guilt for having to leave her.I know Jasper feels the same as he never got to really know having to leave without getting the chance of apologizing to her.

I know Bella would have forgivin wasn't one to really hold a grudge for long.I know he wanted to talk to her,to have the relationship I have with Edward would always keep them how he has no control,how he can snap at any moment.I knew as well as Jasper that he wouldn't do that.

I knew Bella didn't believe that always told me how she wanted to talk to she would of liked to get to know him.I wish I could of done something to get them just keeps on blaming himself for this we all keep telling him its he was not to he should just stop feeling guilty about it.

I was taken out my thoughts by the others running into the as the phone rang.I listened to who was it was Aro I let Carlisle have his privacy.

When he was done he let us all know that the Denali's along with the Volturi kings were coming to stay this should be now I wont be bored.I get along real well with Felix,Demetri and Alec from the Volturi last time we stayed with them in Voltera.

**Rose Pov**

So far our lives have been to leave Bella took its toll on us.I will admit to the fact that I did like her.I only hated how she would easily give up her humanity to become like was able to have have children and grow old,something I'm not able to do.I was also jealous at the fact that Bella was far more beautifull than I was.I have only told Emmet this,I had a girl crush on Bella.

I know what you must I only feel this way toward Bella.I thank god that no one else knows about they would question my I'm not a lesbian well I would be,but only towards ,back to what I was family has changed,we have all become one who has seemed to be in a worst state out of all of us is my Emmett.

He has become someone I don't know anymore.I guess having to leave Bella ment a whole lot of pain for would always smile none stop when Bella was hearing her name and it would make his truly did care for her.

I know that Jasper is still blaming us having to move on as he tried to take a snap at have all told him over and over that it wasn't his it was an accident,one that he couldn't have he still takes it upon himself, to be seen as the one to blame.

I was about to go up to my Carlisle,Esme,Alice,and Jasper came running into the room.I was going to ask what the rush the phone answered it.I realized then that Alice must have seen this,causing them to come home.

When Carlisle was done on the phone he let us all know that the Volturi and the Denali's will be coming and staying here with us for a few this should spice things now Emmett can get up from that couch,and do something.I know that he gets along with Alec,Felix and he has something to just hope we can all be a bit more or that Bella magicly comes back into our lives, no questions asked.

**(Somewhere else in the same same city unknown to the Cullens lives the person that has caused them so much I think they would be surprised to see how ** **and what she has become.)**

**BELLA POV**

It has been exactly 5 years since Cullens walked out of my I know that you along with many others would of thought I would be hoping that they would come back for I'm not,I 'm over them.I have moved on and living everything,and it is as Edward says it's like they never existed.

I was only sad for a week,when they I used that time to think.I mean I pretty much ditched my friends for Edward and his family.I opened my eyes and saw that I'm given another chance to live life to the I woke up and stopped being in my own little bubble.I restarted my friendship with Angela,Jessica,Mike,Tyler,and all forgave me for being blind,I even went back to being friends with Jake.

Who later turned into a it was just that,I thought he hated he only avoided me to keep me safe.I later got to meet the rest of the pack,along with the see the guys eat is a sight to behold.I feel bad for Emily seeing as she has to cook for the whole having to deal with Leah when she I also feel bad for has to watch as Sam kisses and does romantic stuff with having to see what goes on in his 's trapped with no way of the whole pack I'm the only one that knows what she is going as I am the only one who she talks to about this.

I know she's doing a little she won't forgive them like from the pack,I decided to change my whole personality.I bagged and gave away all the clothes Alice had bought for exchange for some that were more my style.I went to the salon and had them dye my hair black and red I got my hair done.I went to get a bellybutton piercing along with snakebites.I wanted a fulllout change in style.

I graduated at top of my class.I got accepted to the top every college I happlied ,Harvard,Darthmouth,Prince,University of Texas,and Julliart.I know Julliart,the school of the arts.I went on a full scholarship.I tried made a video of me dancing,singing,and I even did a monologue to show them I could act.

When I got an acceptince letter from Julliart.I yelled so much,I jumped all over the place.I drove all the way to La Push.I ran into Sam's house and the first person I told was was thanks to Leah that convinced me to send in a video,and apply to get in.

**"FLASHBACK"**

**I was sitting on blanket leaning against some notebook next to me,my guitar in my sun was shinning,I was taking advantage of being alone so I can write some more songs.I had just finished the song I wrote when Sarah had died.I never got a chance to finish it when she as I was to busy taking care of Jake,the twins and I worked on this song I I wrotesongs I liked to come to the cemetery.I would always write songs infornt of Sarah's grave.**

**She would always encourage me to I was down in the Reservation,and Jake and the twins were somewhere would grab the guitar and start playing a random tune while I sang.**

**'Farewell'**

**Wherever you're going, I wanna go**

**Wherever you're heading, Can you let me know**

**I don't mind catching up, I'm on my way**

**Just can't take the thought of you miles away**

**And I know you're going,somewhere to make a better life**

**I hope that you find it on the first try**

**And even though it kilss me , That you have to go**

**I know it'll be sadder, I f you never hit the road**

**So Farewell**

**Somebody is gonna miss you, Farewell**

**Somebody is gonna wish that you where here.**

**That somebody is me**

**I will write to tell you what's going on**

**But you won't miss nothing but the same old song**

**If you don't mind catching up**

**I'll spend that day telling you stories about a land far away**

**But I know**

**And I know you're going somewhere to make, a better life**

**I hope you find it on your first try**

**And even though it kills me that you have to go**

**I know It'll be sadder**

**If you never hit the road**

**So Farewell**

**As I hit the last note I felt a tear slide down my cheek.I know that if she was still alive,she would have been proud of how far I've far we have all come,since she has left our us to go be in heaven.I stayed looking at her grave,and struming the cords on my guitar.**

**"You are amazing"I heard a voice say behind me.I jumped and stood up,turning around to see that it was Leah.**

**" 's been a while since I actually had a chance to sing."I told her as I sat back down.'You know your the only one right now that knows I can sing."**

**"How come doesn't anyone else know?"She asked as she came and sat down next to me.**

**I shook my head."The only other person that knew I could sing was Sarah."I said as I ran my hand over her headstone.**

**"She would always have me sing something when it was just me and it was a song form the radio,to a jingle from some commercial."I confessed after a moment of silence."I never told anyone because I was to only way she knew was because she heard me one day when I thought I was alone."**

**"How come your singing here beach is empty,no one would hear you?"Leah questioned.**

**"I know,but I always come here to work on a song.I like being close to helped me to discover my love of music.I never worked on a song without her."I told her.**

**"You shouldn't be afraid to sing infront of others sound amazing,I never thought you could have a voice like that.I know I'm suppose to be on when I heard someone singing hear.I had to see whose voice it belonged to."She went on to tell me."You have an amazing gift Bella don't let it waste.I bet you could get into could be an amazing singer."**

**"I don't know Leah,I never really thought of becoming a singer.I know I have a great what if I'm not cut out to be a musician."I blurted out.**

**"You have to be joking Bella you are cut out to be a make a video,if you get accepted into to Julliart then you are ment to be a your not,then your not ment to be in the music bussiness."She advised me.**

**"Alright I'll send a video."I conceded.**

**"At a girl."Leah grinned at me.**

**"END OF FLASHBACK"**

I will always be gratefull for listening to Leah,to get over my I'm living my dream, I graduated from there I got hired by Mimicry a hot new record producer of the label came to see one of the shows the students put other agents from different areas in the fine arts,come to check on the the time I didn't really care about the agents.I went out there and performed a song I just finished the show was over he came and offered me a spot on his label.

I, at first couldn't believe gradually I went ahead and accepted his offer as long as he gave a few months to spent time with my family before I went to work on my first accepted saying that he didn't mind.

After I graduated I came home and told everyone the say they were happy was an immediately planned a bonfire to celebrate everything.I used the time I had with them to if I did go and spent most of my time at the cemetery.I know I still had time to write a whole I liked connecting with of the wolf's would find me asleep leaning on her tombstone,with my guitar in my had explained to them why I go were hurt I never told them I could sing before, but got over it.

Once my time was up and I had to leave.I didn't know if I could go,creating music without Sarah with me didn't feel I didn't have to approached me one day,with a little gift that would let be connected to Sarah wherever I go.

**"FLASHBACK"**

**"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?"Billy asked me.**

**"Sure "I answered as I followed him.**

**We walked out of the house and down toward the cemetery.I didn't questioned him on where we were going.I was more curious on what he wanted to talk to me we entered the cemetery,we took the path that led to Sarah's grave.**

**As we stepped infront of her stopped and wheeled around to face me.I saw out of the corner of my eye,how he saw me when I looked down at Sarah.**

**"Bella I know it's hard for you,to leave but this a start for a new chapter in your should be able to go out and enjoy life,to live all you can while you can.I know you don't want to be away from you wont have to be."**

**"Billy I don't want to leave her.I'm afraid that I won't be able to write anything if she isn't there with me."I confessed to was one of the many reasons why I didn't want to fear of not being able to write a song with out her being next to me,it just keeps eating away at me.**

**"Listen,Bella I want you to have something that I've been waiting to give you."Billy told me, he reached down in his pocket and pulled out a lil I saw come out made my eyes blur with tears.**

**"Sarah wanted you to have, her engagement asked me in her will to take it and have the jeweler to inscribe your name also wanted me to give you this would wear it all the time, when she was in high school."Billy told me as I examined the ring in my hand.**

**"I can't accept this Bily this should go to Becca or deserve this more than I do."I responded.**

**"Bella it's okay,Sarah wants you to have way you don't have to feel like she isn't with long as you wear that ring,and chain she will always be there with you." He said as he put the ring on my finger.**

**"Thank you Billy."I cried in his arms as I sobbed till I ran out of tears.**

**'END OF FLASHBACK'**

Now I'm one of the top selling albums have gone multi platinum.I have been in different movies with all kinds of I have a whole new life,I'm still the same girl I was,only I have more style and a bigger family.

Apparently Renee and Charlie neglected to tell me, that I had an aunt and that I also have three cousins.I did get to meet them, my aunt Yaya is a hairstylist, my cousin Denise has her own five star my other two cousins Dylan and Jamar work as auto mechanics.I easily got along with all of them.


End file.
